someordinarygamersfandomcom-20200215-history
Plague Inc: Reality
This creepypasta is about a iPhone game gone horribly wrong. This is my second ever creepypasta, so once again feedback would be greatly needed. Enjoy the creepypasta, also sorry for any grammar errors, I'm not a very good writer sometimes :) EDIT: I just realized that this pasta is kinda short, but I am planning a longer pasta, however I don't know what game/topic to make it about! Plague Inc: Reality It was an average day of high school, you wake up in the morning, get breakfast, go to school, go home, do homework and then go to bed. Today was a little different however, you see, my girlfriend and I are in health class together and today we were learning about plagues and how one can wipe out a nation! During the class my girlfriend whispers to me. "Hey Chris!" She said. "What?" I replied. "This lesson reminds me of a game called Plague Inc," she said. "What do you do in the game?" I asked curiously. "Well you can download it on your iPhone and it's a game where you create a disease and try to kill the world!" She responded. "Does it cost anything?" I asked. "Yeah, ninety-nine cents!" She replied. "Damn." I responded, I don't like paying for apps. After school I decided to do some research on Plague Inc. It has won awards and people call it one of the best mobile games out there! So being the cheap ass I am I decided to jailbreak my iPhone 5 to get the app for free. After I jailbroke my phone, I immediately started looking for the app on a cracked App Store. I was sad when I couldn't find the original, yet I was happy again when I saw "Plague Inc: Reality" I decided to download it without even reading the description.... I should have read it though. When I started it up, the game had two options "Start" or "Continue." Obviously I picked start as continue was greyed out. Next was to pick what type of disease I wanted to do, I decided on "bacteria," one of the most basic ones to do in the game. Next was to pick where the disease started, I decided to choose America just because I lived there. But now the game started to get a little weird, I had to pick en exact state, and an exact city where it started, this was never in the original from what I studied. So I picked New York City, New York, once again because I lived there. Another thing, in this game as your disease infects people you earn points to give your disease attributes and symptoms etc. When I looked at how many I had, there was an infinity symbol. I simply thought I must have a hacked version of the game, so I decided to work on my disease. I gave it coughing, sneezing and nausea to start it off, after a while though I decided to save my game and go to bed as it was pretty late. The next day I went downstairs to do my morning routine before going to school, however this morning was different. My mom said she was feeling very nauseous and she may need to go to the hospital. "Oh mom, you're overreacting, you'll be fine, don't worry, it's probably just the flu," I said as I was leaving the house. "I love you," I said. She replied saying the same thing and I got in my car and drove to school. I got to school, but something was off. Quite a few people were missing. "Maybe I'm early?" I asked myself. I looked at my iPhone. "9:00 am" I was actually later than usual, I spotted my girlfriend at the front door, I went up to her and asked. "Where the hell is everyone?" I asked. "Don't you watch the news anymore? Don't answer that, but there is a new disease out there!" She said. "What are the symptoms?" I asked. "Coughing, sneezing and nausea are the only symptoms discovered so far," She said. "That's weird, I created a disease just like that in Plague Inc. last night," I said. Just as I said that the bell rung and we went inside. Another thing that was strange was that a lot of teachers were missing today as well, I was starting to get worried and decided to write how many people I saw weren't here. I wrote down twelve missing in my class and about five teachers missing and I estimated about fifty were gone from other classes so sixty seven people were missing today. When I got home my mom looked worse then when I left, I told her that I was taking her to the hospital later, after I do some research. When I got to my room I looked at the paper and then I opened Plague Inc. and started my save file, I decided to look at the infected count. Sixty eight people were infected..."Oh no, this can't be real can it?!" I instantly got bad thoughts that I made my mom and other innocent people sick. I then thought that it was merely a coincidence and decided to play the game some more thinking it couldn't cause any harm. "It's just a game," I thought. I decided to add vomiting and insomnia to my disease. Just as I did that my mom started complaining she felt like she was going to puke any second, I told her to go to the bathroom and then get to the car. After driving to the hospital I saw many people who weren't at school today at the hospital. My girlfriend was there but she wasn't sick, her dad was though. When I went to the front desk and explained the sickness to the nurse, she said; "You're lucky you don't have it either. You must have a strong immune system. Say bye to your mom, we have to put her under quarantine. I'm sorry." "Quarantine? For vomiting, coughing and nausea? Are your crazy?" I said "Listen, we have to try and stop this before it gets any worse," She said. I told my mom what the nurse said and told her I loved her and then she was put on a stretcher and that was the last I saw of her. "Nurse, before I go, how many people are here tonight for the disease?" I asked. "Five hundred, and it keeps going up!" She replied. After the leaving the hospital I looked at my iPhone, five hundred people were infected and it was going up, fast! I told my girlfriend I think my game is the start of the disease and all the weird coincidences that were happening. She thought I was crazy and how she thinks it was disrespectful to even be playing that game with things like this...that's when I snapped... When I got home I had this...this voice in my brain telling me what to do, I was so pissed at my girlfriend telling me what and what not to say! Who does she think she is? I decided to open up the game and added deadlier symptoms to my virus, kidney failure, heart disease, etc. Suddenly a new option came up, it allowed to to select one person in the world who I could infect. I never heard of this feature before, but I didn't care! I scrolled down to my girlfriend's name "Alexis Rose" and I picked her. "She will get what's coming to her!" Suddenly a notification popped up saying "Your disease has spread all over the world." I smiled... FIVE MONTHS LATER I just found out my girlfriend died...good...all I tried to do was to explain to her what was going on, but did she believe me? No! No one believes me! I have told doctors, police officers, my mom, anyone that this game started it, but no one believes me! Once again, I receive a notification from my phone. Oh my god...what have I done...the game said that I won, but that couldn't be right! You're supposed to kill everyone to win, so why am I still alive? The game then popped up with another message saying... "You won, was it worth it? Killing billions of innocent people, just because only a hundred wouldn't believe you? Killing your girlfriend because she was going through a hard time, with you not knowing that her mother yelled and beat her every night? You were her only hope of life, as her friends were all turning on her...calling her names and threatening her online and telling her to kill herself. What about your mom? She's dead now too! Who's fault is that? Yours! And finally all the innocent people you killed who had dreams of their own! Think of those boys who wanted to be basketball players or rockstars! Think of those girls who wanted to be models or be a princess! They have all agreed on a simple punishment for you, to be left alone on this now cold dark planet forever...congratulations...you lose!" I...I can't believe it, I have killed everyone on this planet, and now I'm alone. I already miss my girlfriend's soft blonde hair... and my mom's great cooking...I looked at my iPhone one last time, then smashed it. As I smash it, I realize I'm standing right in front of my girlfriends corpse. I tell the corpse that I'm sorry and wish I could take everything back...stroking her beautiful blonde hair. Category:Creepypasta Category:Creepypastas Category:Video Games Category:Video Game Category:Real Life Category:Original Story